fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CoreOfimBalance(COB)/Hero Hunter Arc - His Introduction
Beginning of the Hero Hunter Arc (WIP) City Headquarters A ragged man sighed as he stood still patiently. From his podium he could see the entirety of the stadium. Namely the large amassing crowd in front of him. The gymnasium was nearly full which was he was kinda thankful that no one else was arriving. The people inside were rowdy, loud, obnoxious and scared off all female Staff Members but this was what they required for the sake of helping everyone. He just hoped that none of them would cause any trouble. The A-Class Heroes should be able to quell them if anything big happens. Even if there were just three of them. "I rather spend time meditating than doing something like this," "Why don't you just medtiate now?" "Oh right, good point." Tapping the mic on the podium he waited for the crowd to quieten down. Clearing his voice and adjusting his glasses, he began to speak. “Good afternoon everyone,” It was an awkward voice. As if something you’ll hear from a teacher who didn’t really wish to teach a class of rowdy students. Considering who he’s referring to it would make sense. “I would like to thank you all for coming. I know what we really are here but honestly let’s not let labels judge us. Your crimes mean nothing to us when there’s been such a rise of monsters lately.” Criminals. A massive amount of criminals. That’s the type of people that he was talking to. None of them look friendly at all. They were simply here because of what they heard. To gain money, fame, and pardons if they decided to help out. A lot of them were more curious than anything about whether or not the Heroes Association were actually doing something this stupid and ridiculous. “Whether you are a thug, a criminal, a mobster or not, I am here to ask for your help. Since after all monsters aim to kill all humans and we're all humans here it'll be bad if we all die,” Mitsuro Aikuro's voice began to take a more serious tone. The atmosphere of the stadium immediately tensing up. The criminals were all focused on him. “As long as you choose to help us deal with monsters we'll pardon all your crimes and even receive payment. Depending on how well you do at least.” Criminal 1: Hah!? You serious? You think we'll be bribed like that? Criminal 2: Monsters are no joke you shithead! A lot of heckling and laughing. Most of them didn't seem to take him seriously. But a few here and there were considering it. Criminal 3: How much money are we talking about? Aikuro: 2500 lien as a beginning. Depending on how well you do we'll pay you more and more. Of course we can also pardon certain crimes if needed. We just want your cooperation to save the world. The crowds quietened down. That amount of money... was no joke. And the option of freedom. To save the world wouldn't be so bad since they do need a world to plunder. Still. A familiar yellow eyed figure on the back simply sighed, aware that the Association works like this. Blake: I can't say this is corrupted... no. It still is. But I have no reason to stay here... But I should at least hear them out. (begins to walk away, considering going to the vending machine outside before returning) 10:37:44 PM | Edited 10:39:48 PM Red Sans: Monk with brown skin: Surely, we need not the assistance of these criminals to deal with such a threat? ???: Oh, I wouldn't know. I say you lot of degenerates couldn't handle a monster picnic, let alone the ones eating at it. Both crooks and 'heroes.' The attendees in the room look to the side, as they get a good look at the man who spoke. He was an man in his 20's, with red as bright as blood, a black suit, what looked to be horns on his head styled into his hair, and a mask that looked similar to a Grimm. Criminal with eyepatch: Oh, and you think you can do better, mister bullshit- The young proceed to grab the man's tongue, pull out, and then slam the criminal's jaw on it. Man in red: Awww,,what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, that was your mouth. My bad. He then proceeded to walk up the stage,,despite Aikuro's objections. Man: Now, I know none of you know of me, so I thought I make a good introduction first. You call e the Grimm Hero Hunter. But honestly I prefer...Adam Taurus. Adam smirked as he saw various faces in the crowd changed to fearful ones. Female with afro wig: Shit, wasn't he Silver Reaper's best student?! Man with Iron Mask: I thought he was fucking dead! Fat man: Apparently not. 10:45:08 PM BoB: The collective gasps at the man's now bitten off tongue was screaming. And the man with the eyepatch nearly fainted if not for the help of a few allies. But the introduction just made things worse it seems. Criminal with a bat: Wait... who? Silver Reaper... Didn't he have that crappy girl of a swordswoman? Criminal with a knife: That's the guy that was supposed to be dead! The Faunus! Woman with a doll face mask: Hmm. He doesn't look half bad. Criminal with a knife: Not the point. But.... then again why would he show up now? Aikuro's eyes were narrowed, aware of what was going to happen. The title Hero Hunter is never a good one either. This might not end well if this continued on. Even if he didn't knew this person he would knew immediately that he was trouble. Aikuro: So after disappearing for so long you show yourself. Adam Taurus.... From the way you act you seem to want to cause some trouble. Why not leave now? We're having a little discussion. You can instigate the fight later- 10:46:58 PM Red Sans: (I forgot what was supposed to happen here.) 10:47:42 PM Red Sans: (Like, should Adam just come out and say he's the threat everyone is looking for?) 10:47:55 PM Red Sans: (Cue big speech of revolution for Faunus?) 10:48:20 PM BoB: (Wait let me get the scans. I kinda did too 10:48:33 PM BoB: (And maybe not yet a revolution, if he does that he probably knows he'll get bad rep for all faunus after what he does) 10:48:51 PM BoB: (Wait lemme think for a sec.... 10:50:05 PM BoB: Maybe starts off with him claiming that he'll beat up the heroes to prove he's the monster that everyone is looking for. Claims that he's going to get stronger and become said monster. A la exp style. But yeah no speeches about revolution yet, but maybe calls out the Heroes Association for the way they do things?) 10:50:18 PM BoB: (And then the heroes are sent to get rid of him, cue them losing?) 10:51:00 PM Red Sans: Alright. 10:56:51 PM | Edited 10:57:30 PM Red Sans: Adam: Well, my good sir. I thought I step up to the plate of your little monster hunt....and present myself accordingly. His move to the katana indicated his threat. However, the yoga master places a hand on his shoulder. No one else would respond, still just blanking out from what the man had just said. But the red haired man simply grinned with that ever so smug look on his face. Only for that cocky look to vanish as a hand grabbed his shoulder. A sincere surprised look to showcase his disbelief at someone actually being willing to grab him like that. Turning towards the source revealed who it was. “Excuse me sir,” A tanned fit man with the look of pity on his face. He showed no signs of being worried or concerned at all, as if he’s just dealing with some random criminal. That further ticked off the red-haired man, evident by the slight change of expression. “You must cease this nonsense at once. A grave danger is being resolved right now and we have no time for your silly games.” Even the criminals nodded in agreement, chuckling at the man’s actions and how idealistically naive he is. Or rather how stupendously stupid he was being. With the exception of the one still shouting in pain as he’s pulled away all seems to be in agreement. The situation looks it should be settled just like that. But Aikuro felt that this man looked so familiar… He was so sure of it. His appearance was sparking some sort of… sense of dread within him. “.... A-Class 44 Yoga Ignis right?” The violent man sighed and pocketed his hands. It seemed as if he was actually going to submit and leave. Yet why was Aikuro’s instincts shouting at him to watch out? “I see... That’s a pity then. And a bit silly.” “Silly?” Confusion became evident on Ignis’ face. “What do you mean-” His statement was cut off as from his perspective everything changed. Cement cracked as he was slammed into it and the A-Class Hero didn’t move afterwards. Blood only seeped out under his face alongside a soft groan. Everyone within the room had to blink as they realized what just happened. The violent man’s leg had struck down Ignis and was now pinning his head to the floor. In a process that was nearly invisible. Even the other heroes were left startled. The violent man simply took off his cap and flashed a grin, relishing the various emotions they show. “Because my entire life has become a game,” He calmly said tapping Ignis’ head with his shoe. Then he turned around shrugging, treating the knocked out, or possibly dead, Ignis as if nothing more than a rag. “So you guys have no time to play with me then. Fine with me, I only dropped by to net some exp for me to use. No need for excessive time wasting so let’s hurry this up.” “An A-Class down immediately… daamn.” “What the hell? So fast...” “How the… Holy shit. That’s Adam Taurus!” “Adam…” Adam Taurus, the former disciple of Qrow’s. The one that he was so proud to call his student, nearly calling him his son. At least before his sudden disappearance, or what everyone believed to be his death. Aikuro had already pressed the emergency call button under the Podium. It would alarm the Heroes Association but they might not be fast enough to respond to this. The passive and seemingly uncaring stance had disappeared. “In the flesh,” The red-haired disciple turned to face the criminals. That cocky gesture and expression were once more back. “Looking at all of you… It’s going to be so fun taking you all on. Might be enough to level up twice. Here I thought it was going to be a waste of time.” If this man that had the potential to become an S-Class Hero became a psycho… This was without a doubt dangerous. Seeing as he casually took out an A-Class Hero, he should be able to match up other S-Classes. No. That was by luck. He didn't expect him to do that after all. That’s right. He was still overwhelmed if you include the number of people here. He might be just A-Class, or lower with his level of power. After all maybe he just won because it was an ambush? “Are you insane? You seriously think you can take us all on?” “What is he saying? Must’ve lost a few brain cells.” “Want us to teach you some manners kid?!” They were all itching for a fight. It was going to end up brutally if the criminals went after him. No doubt more people would be injured. Which was why a certain hero had stepped up and walked towards Adam. A lumbering green man that was wearing ripped clothing. A book was on his hand and he was adjusting his glasses. Definitely what you can call one big hunk, depending on your interpretation. Either way he hulked up and with a snort he stopped right beside Adam, who lazily gazed towards him as if he was surveying a normal person approach him. “Credible Titan. One of the few that was infected and grew strong...” “From America right? One of their recent experiments?” “Guy’s not someone you should mess with EVER.” So much taller. The titan was pretty much looming over Adam. He barely even reached his waist and he looked like he could be stomped by those tree trunks that were called legs. But he was simply turned to face him, pocketing his arms and sneering with a mocking tone. “Here to avenge your pal? Or are you just going to stare me down big guy?” “You’re quite a delusional infidel. I've dealt with your kind before and no matter how many they shall all tediously make appearances,” In a motion the big guy slammed his arm down, scattering green electricity as he did so. The floor caving in and the stadium nearly falling apart. It was done in such a fast motion that to many it was almost instant. Yet there was no sign of Adam underneath his fist. Something that the Titan himself was unfazed about. His gaze only tilted slightly to the figure standing beside his arm. “Arrogant talented kids who use their powers on the weak and think they're strong. All you have is speed and yet you act so cockily.” “It’s funny how big guys like you make assumptions,” Adam clapped his hands chuckling, being sarcastic and mocking it seems. “Do you really think I’m just that from my appearance alone?” The Titan spun around again, this time moving faster than before. Sacrificing a bit of strength in order to boost his speed was something he had to do, but because of it he managed to grab the Faunus. But his arm was stopped by a force. It met an open palm that didn't budge? “What?” “Surprise,” Before Credible Titan could blink Adam had moved behind him. In a motion too fast to see he had swung his arm out several times… and now a blade was on his hand? The large jacket he wore revealed a small sheathe by the edge. In a fast motion he had slashed apart Credible Titan’s back and was now in the process of sheathing it. Even the blood pouring out of the wounds came late, appearing all over his arms, torso, and back. The glow of aura and green energy waning at the realization that the barrier just faded. "It takes more than just power or speed to beat a boss, big boy. I should know. I've started from being weak after all.” The hulking hero began to fall over, his face showing great shock and incredulity. Bits of electricity scattering as that happened. Adam’s expression never changed from that condescending smirk. If anyone else was standing near him they would also notice the ‘A’ emblem cut into the Titan’s back. He was alive, for now. “Of course I can’t help but lean on speed instead of power since it makes things faster,” Slowly Adam turned to Aikuro, shaking off the blood on his blade. “Oh come, why the long face? This is why you invited these slack-jawed idiots didn’t you? The big tough Heroes Association having to resort to the lowest of the low to help them out against the endgame boss. Why? Because they can't control their star players, the S Class or even the S-S Class, correctly enough to do it for you? Even the other nations are having this trouble I noticed.” “You badmouthing us you punk?” One man with a Mohawk started off. Gripping a metal pipe with a deathly glare. It was hard to believe that he thought he had a chance. “We're not just some weaklings so if you want a fight you'll get on.” Adam was getting the lawbreakers riled up. All of them were getting ready to fight for the sake of their own pride. It wasn’t because of the heroes being mocked but only them. Aikuro's expression never changed. Although mentally panicking he was composing himself. There was absolutely no way for him to defend himself against this kind of person who can easily dispatch A-Class heroes. If Atlus’ basic tech could barely hold off against hi-tier A-Classes then they might not even be a match if he called the entire building’s members to help. The thugs included. “Well, it looks like I'm right. Silence means a yes. From the looks of things there's really no denying it. It's a perfect time for me to shine don't you think?” "Absolutely disgusting,” “Oh?” A certain man on the other side of the stadium was speaking. He was stereotypical looking, with an obnoxious and almost fake British accent and large rimmed glasses. In a certain way perhaps he could be seen as a handsome guy if he gets rid of that outfit. From the distance his soft voice shouldn’t went unheard, but it was probably amplified with communication type magic. Yes, magic. It seems to be the case. It would explain the strange glowing circle beneath his feet that was causing a disbalance on his gravity. Adam whistled as he observed it. “You’re a disgrace to your kind. You must be a special type of freak that only plays video games to the point that your brain was fried.” “Really going there? Geez, talk me to death will you...” Adam shook his head lamenting this scene right now. He really didn't want to deal with overly long messages. Not to mention he really found it incredibly that this guy thought he had a chance. “I mean are you one of those shitty otakus overseas that moved here? Is your goal to just celebrate here?” A sudden gash on his arm. Ah? Came out of nowhere but he felt that. Or rather the energy from that attack. That was definitely a ‘magic attack’. Adam frowned as he looked at the wand that was raised up. Instead of being worried about his state he was instead watching calmly, almost seemingly intrigued. Even by the green orbs that surrounded him. “How wrong you are,” The magician continued with a snide smirk. “I am Henry Padder, former otaku, true magician. Part of the Proudmoore Emissary but I also have one goal here… To avoid the corruption of the beautiful imagery of cute cat girls and badass bishies! Avada Kadabra!” The green orbs shone brighter. At this point there were dozens of them and many more forming. Yet Adam stared lazily as they all just floated there. The moment he opened his mouth, they slammed into his body like bullets and instigated numerous explosions. The thugs nearby were nearly blown back, but cried out in satisfaction at the sight. “Yeah!! Take that asshole!” “Geez… Isn’t that overkill?” “Don’t care!! Die!!” “Woot!! That’s some high class shit!” “Damn… I wanted to smack him.” The green explosions were continuous and almost seemed to have no intention to end. The British hero was smirking in satisfaction at taking down a corruption, only to realize a strange sense of pain. His attacks immediately cut off, although the explosions were delayed to keep exploding after. The sound of dripping blood could be heard. “The hell!? Holy shit!” “What happened to him!?” “The fuck??” Henry’s arm… was missing. Henry: Eh?... My... arm? 11:28:21 PM BoB: (Brief random idea, maybe Adam can get skillbooks/weapons/items if he kills something/ takes a part of something successfully? Random idea at least, the one I consdered that would help make him compare to Garou's mimicry) 11:29:48 PM Red Sans: Oh, that could work. 11:32:49 PM BoB: (Glad you like em, also gonna update the info sheet soon) 11:36:30 PM | Edited 11:40:43 PM Red Sans: Adam held the wizard arm before prying the wand from it's fingers. Adam could see the stats upon this wand, finding it to be...rather lackluster, but hey, it's good start to get some magic. He placed it within his inventory, along side Yoga Flare's bead from his neck, and Titan's shorts. “I don’t play games,” Adam’s voice. Just as the dust cloud that formed began to dissipate he began to talk. It showed no signs of being fatigued or injured. But an arm pointed out of the smokescreen. Waving that wand comically. “I live in one alright? Just wanted to clear that up. And to be frank...” The dust cloud cleared. It revealed Adam, completely unharmed, aside from his clothes being singed, and him holding up Henry’s arm. The wand still gleaming from the leftover energy. This time a dissapointed look was on his face. “Even a noob player could have told you that you would have been better off staying quiet. You realize that mages are glass cannons and are supposed to stay quiet as they whittle down their enemies right? But then again I suppose you so-called heroes always love to get some glory in a fight. And you should learn from your mistake if you survive cause unlike me...” Before Henry can react he found himself flying. And a strange pain on his torso. Was he kicked? It felt like it. That’s why he was flying off the stadium and towards the crowd. The last thing he sees was Adam being proud and smirking. “You’re not gonna get redoes here,” Category:Blog posts Category:Cob's Pages Category:Cob's Snippets Category:GDF Snippets